


I was sleepy

by mermaidoftimee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, amazingly strong, beware of the emotions you'll feel, really strong, some serious romance stuff, they're strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidoftimee/pseuds/mermaidoftimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on my phone while falling asleep then I dropped the phone on my face and it hurt a lot but I didn't do anything about it and now klara made me post it here as my first fic ever isn't that nice of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a klara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+klara).



Ugh you u cant believevyou had a fight with acdemon. Dksxng he know human decebcy? That thought was stupid. You hipd hes in the void he is not selcome here no dont cdme puzza slice man plexe bhssj nonbhmo whffi gvvhhic


End file.
